This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 to my application entitled xe2x80x9cGOLF SWING TRAINING AIDxe2x80x9d filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Feb. 1, 2002 and assigned Serial No. 2002-3265, and filed on Oct. 2, 2002 and assigned Serial No. 2002-29492, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a golf swing training aid, and more particularly to a golf swing training aid that helps a golfer learn how to execute a proper swing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in case of a full swing, irrespective of an upright swing or a flat swing, it is required that a club face of a golf club held by a golfer is at right angles to a target line at the rear of a golf ball. In case of a back swing or an impact swing, the club face of the golf club should be at right angles to a swing orbit so that the golf ball flies away accurately toward the target line after the golfer hits a golf ball. These requirements are applicable to a half swing or a putt.
A golfer must have much exercise and correct swing flaws until he or she masters a proper swing. When a golfer does not maintain an optimum swing, a golf ball is often sliced or hooked. One of the common reasons is that the golfer twists his or her wrists or arms unconsciously after his or her address position in the course of a swing. As a result, the club face may be opened or closed, which makes the golf ball sliced or hooked. That is, it is important to maintain the proper position of the arms or the wrists of the golfer in the course of a swing.
In order to execute a proper swing, the line connecting both elbows should run parallel with the line of his or her shoulders when the address or the back swing is done, and the wrists of the golfer should not be cocked until they reach the swing top. The golfer may learn the proper swing by virtue of plentiful exercises. However, there are instances where the golfer takes improper swing posture unconsciously.
Several exercising aids have been proposed for correcting golf swing flaws. One of the prior exercising aids, which has a simple structure, has been provided for preventing the wrists of the golfer from being cocked excessively. Another of the prior exercising aids, which has a complex structure, has been provided for correcting the posture of the entire body of the golfer. These exercising aids, however, are not capable of effectively forcing golfer""s arms to maintain a proper swing.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved golf swing training aid.
It is another object to provide a training aid which teaches a golfer how to execute a proper swing.
It is also an object to provide a training aid which prevents the wrists of a golfer from being improperly cocked.
It is further an object to provide a training aid which is capable of forcing the golfer""s arms to maintain a proper swing.
It is still further an object to provide a training aid, which is capable of fixing the posture of the arms of the golfer correctly from an address position and preventing the wrists of the golfer from moving from side to side.
It is yet further an object to provide a training aid which is capable of maintaining the triangular posture formed by both of the arms and the shoulder line of the golfer until the putting action is finished in case of the putting training.
In order to achieve the above and other objectives, the preferred embodiments of the present invention include: a first supporting member having two branches and an end portion, the two branches disposed at the rear of the end portion, the two branches forming a space so that a golfer may grip a golf club between the two branches; a club holder mounted on the end portion of the first supporting member for holding the golf club; a couple of second supporting members coupled to two branches of the first supporting member for supporting the back portions of the golfer""s arms; and couplers coupling two branches of the first supporting member to the second supporting members in such a manner that the first supporting member and the couple of second supporting members are movable articulately.
The end portion of the first supporting member may be formed as a rod.
It is preferred that one of two branches is longer than the other.
It is preferred to include a combining band member mounted on the second supporting members to adjust a distance between the second supporting members.
The combining member preferably includes a first band having a hook button, one end of the first band connected to one of the couple of second supporting members, and a second band having hook holes, one end of the second band connected to the other of the couple of second supporting members, the hook button of the first band selectively inserted in one of the hook holes of the second band.
The present invention preferably further includes a direction indicator mounted on the club holder so that the posture of the golfer can be checked.
It is preferred that the coupler is comprised of a couple of brackets and a bolt-nut member. Each of the couple of brackets has a first arm fixed to the branch of the first supporting member and a second arm fixed to the second supporting member by means of the bolt-nut member so that an angle of the second supporting members can be adjusted.
It is also preferred that each of the second supporting members has an arc shape to support lower arms of the golfer comfortably.
In the first preferred embodiment of the invention, the club holder includes a first plate mounted on the end portion of the first supporting member, a second plate hinged to the first plate. One of the first and the second plates has a latch, and the other has a hook so that the latch engages with and disengages from the hook to close and open the club holder. The golf club is disposed between the first plate and the second plate.
It is preferred that the first plate and the second plate have a pad, respectively to prevent a surface of the golf club.
In the second preferred embodiment of the invention, the club holder includes a main body connected to the first supporting member, a first plate, a second plate, a fastener, and a connecting pin. The first plate is mounted in the main body. The second plate is mounted at a position of the main body facing the first plate. The golf club is inserted in a front inserting hole provided in the main body. The second plate is movable toward and away from the first plate. The fastener is mounted in the main body and connected to the second plate by means of a connecting pin whereby the second plate moves toward the fist plate when the fastener is fastened, and moves away from the first plate when the fastener is released.
In the third preferred embodiment of the present invention, the main body has an opening in one of its sides so that the golf club can be inserted in the opening of the main body.